


Remedy

by islolzaword



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Fluff, Frottage, Future Fic, Husbands, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, This is pretty raunchy TBH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:18:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islolzaword/pseuds/islolzaword
Summary: Robert always loves coming home to Aaron, especially after he's had a long day. There's never a time sex with Aaron isn't satisfying.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I just decided to write some smut and this is how it turned out. Hope you guys enjoy it.

The night sky was visible through the windshield of his car and Robert took a sigh of relief as he finally pulled up into the driveway of his home. The day had been long, and slow. Ever since he had got up that morning he knew it wasn't going to be one of those run of the mill kind of days, where he could just switch off his brain and run through the paces. He had to think outside the box, throw on the charm and eventually his efforts had paid off. He got the deal with the new client that Nicola had been eyeing up for months. Maybe now she would lay off him and try to take some of the brunt of the business, not just shove it all in his direction.

She claimed she had a family to care for, kids to look after like he didn't have one of his own. Sure it wasn't three kids all still in primary school, but a 15-year-old nightmare who could run circles around him and Aaron if she wanted to. 

He made his way to the front door of The Mill and unlocked it. The front porch light was on, as Aaron must've anticipated that he would have been back after dark. Robert smiled to himself. It was a small gesture but it made his heart swell that someone cared for him enough to think of the little things. 

The house was quiet as he walked in. The only sounds were the big grandfather clock in the corner, a subtle tick tock as the seconds rolled by, and the murmur of the fridge in the kitchen. He put his keys in the bowl by the front door and threw his bag onto the chair to his right then began making his way up the stairs. 

He didn't know why he did it but he felt the urge to check on Liv. He came to stand by the door to her room. He knocked gently and pushed it open a fracture. He noticed the light from the lamp on her bedside table was still on but there in her bed was a sleeping Liv, her hair pulled from her ponytail, a peaceful look on her face as she dreamed of god knows what. 

Robert thought of her as his own and it made his heart flutter seeing her in a calming new light. He moved into her room and walked over to the bedside table and switched off the lamp. He then looked down at her and moved a stray hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. He smiled then walked out of the room, gently closing the door behind him.

He then walked further down the hall until he was standing outside his and Aarons room, gently pushing the door open as he took in the sleeping figure on the bed in front of him. He sighed as he looked down at his husband. It was the middle of summer so it was no surprise he'd chosen to sleep with no shirt on, but it made Roberts' heart race every time he saw him with no clothes on. 

He was snoring softly as Robert quietly moved around the room, looking for the things he needed to grab a shower. He tried to make as little noise as possible so he didn't wake Aaron. To no avail, as suddenly the snoring stopped and Aaron stirred. It wasn't long before he switched on the bedside lamp.

"Rob?" he asked, his voice hoarse from sleep. Robert looked at him and smiled softly as he walked over to kiss his forehead. 

"Hey, I'm just grabbing a shower. Go back to sleep" Aaron nodded gently and Robert couldn't help running a hand through his gel-free hair. Aaron seemed to revel in his touch as he closed his eyes and pushed his face towards Roberts' hand, kissing his wrist then bringing his own hand up to take it in his grasp. Robert chuckled softly as he stared lovingly down at his husband.

"Hurry along then," Aaron said with a smirk. 

Robert then turned away reluctantly and headed for the ensuite to their room, stopping to take one final look as Aaron turned his head back to the pillow, going back to sleep.

***

Robert tried to be as quick as possible, washing away his long day. The water was nice and warm against his skin, but the sooner he was out the sooner he could wrap his body around Aaron's in bed. Therefore, it wasn't long before he stepped out of the shower, dried himself off and hung up his towel, then headed back into the bedroom. 

He was aware he was walking in without a towel around his waist, his cock on full display as he ventured towards the bed. He was also aware that Aaron was clearly still awake as he'd chosen to leave the bedside lamp on. Aaron, who was lying on his side turned over as Robert walked to his side of the bed, obviously trying to keep his eyes on Robert's manhood as it swayed to and fro as he walked. Robert smiled as Aaron threw the covers back to allow Robert to settle in beside him, a cheeky smile evident on his face.

Robert laughed softly as he climbed in beside him. He'd chosen to sleep naked the last few weeks. It was just too hot and clammy, the less clothing the better. It also meant there was one less piece of clothing between him and Aaron as he moved closer to him, his chest now flush against the other man's back as he hooked his arms around his waist, pulling him closer than was even humanly possible. 

He settled there with a sigh, the duvet covers barely covering their crotches as it was too hot for it to be any higher. 

Aaron was aware that Robert's cock was digging into his arse. It was still soft but he knew it would only be a matter of time before it was rock hard. All he had to do was reach out and take it into his hand. He knew it was late, but he wanted him. He'd hardly seen him all day and right now he just wanted. 

He moved his hand up over Robert's thighs, pulling them over his legs so he was engulfing him with their thickness, he kneaded the skin there for a few seconds before he pushed his boxer clad arse back onto his cock.

He could feel Robert's heart begin to beat faster as he heard Roberts breath catch in his throat. 

"What are you planning?" he whispered into his ear. Aaron just smirked as he moved away slightly, only to turn over so he was facing his husband.

"I want you in me," he said seductively. Robert breathed heavily, finding it hard to believe Aaron could still take his breath away, even after all this time. "I want to feel every ridge and vein of your cock as you push into me" Aaron continued. Robert gave him a cheeky grin as he moved his hands onto Aarons' chest, roaming his figure with featherlike fingertips that began to send sparks through every nerve of Aarons body. 

Aaron moved so he could attach his lips onto Robert's jaw as he started moving his hand back to his glorious thighs. Robert sighed with pleasure as he felt Aaron's kisses, sucking at his clavicle, leaving marks that claimed him. Aaron moved his other hand behind Roberts' neck, pulling him closer as their mouths met in a dance of tongues and breathy moans as they explored each other's bodies with their hands. 

Robert chose that moment to move his hands south on Aarons body, cupping him through his boxers, causing Aaron to moan into his mouth. 

"I can't fuck you with these on can I?" he said silently, barely above a whisper, but it was enough to make all the blood in Aarons veins head south of the equator. Aaron moved quickly, letting go of Roberts' thigh to quickly slide out of his boxers, throwing them on the floor beneath the bed. His cock was hardening fast and he quickly pushed forward with his hips, his cock coming into contact with Roberts. It was skin on skin, no barriers and it just made both of them moan as they returned to kissing, rubbing their cocks together to get as much friction between them as possible.

Aaron reached down to take both of their cocks in hand, creating a tight heat around them as they both continued to get harder and harder. 

"Aaron….oh…ah" Robert moaned over and over. He took his hand and moved it so it was covering Aarons as they rubbed their cocks at the same time.

"Rob" Aaron groaned as he moved his forehead so it was touching Roberts. They could no longer think straight, both caught up in the ethereal feeling of being so close to the other. They were panting into each other's mouths now, both feeling the pleasure of their cocks touching, being rubbed as one, passion pouring out of every part of their beings. They were both looking at each other, staring intensely into each other's eyes.

Robert groaned as he found himself approaching full hardness. "Fuck" he groaned as he bit his bottom lip. He gently pulled his hand away and shoved Aaron onto his back. Aaron was still slowly pumping his cock, as Robert towered above him. Aaron took in the sight, his cock was so hard, precum leaking from the tip as it curved up towards his stomach. Sweat was glistening on his forehead, on his chest and down around his crotch. Robert was beautiful and it was all he could think about as his hand moved up and down on his shaft.

It was a sight for Robert as well. Aaron was spread out on the bed, his legs flanking Robert as he wanked himself, almost reaching the point of full hardness. Robert moaned because he couldn't contain it, so turned on by his naked husband, he couldn't believe he was so lucky. Robert leaned down then and took over, replacing Aarons hand with his own. 

"Rob" Aaron moaned again as he pumped his shaft fiercely. Their eyes never lost contact and It didn't take long before Robert was pushing his head down to Aaron's crotch, taking his raw cock into his mouth. It was warm and Robert could taste the precum on his tongue as he bobbed his head up and down, feeling Aaron getting harder and harder. Aaron was throwing his head back in pleasure as he reveled in the warm feeling of Roberts mouth consuming his manhood. 

Robert was now holding down Aarons hips as the other man bucked up into his mouth. He used his thumbs to trace light circles around his hip bones as his husband continued to groan in pleasure. Aaron reached down with one hand to tangle his fingers through Roberts blonde streaks of hair, the older man continuing to suck his cock up and down. He pulled off briefly to lick all the way up the vein on the underside of Aaron's thick cock, causing Aaron to curl his toes and grip the sheet with one hand, pushing Roberts head closer to his cock with the other. 

Robert laughed at his impatience as he moved up to kiss Aarons mouth. He pushed his tongue in and Aaron moaned as he tasted his own precum, salty and delicious and it just turned Robert on even more. Aaron groaned when their cocks brushed against each other, both sensitive to touch as Robert reached over to grab the bottle of lube from the bedside table. 

Robert moved back down again and gave Aarons cock a few tugs and then wanked himself for a few seconds.

Aaron moaned, "I need you inside me now" he whispered and Robert grinned.

"Be patient." He said as he moved his head down to Aaron's hole. Aaron knew he should have anticipated it but it still took him by surprise when he felt Roberts' tongue probe around the edge of his puckered entrance. He groaned as it felt so good. He then took himself in hand, tugging his shaft as Robert moved his hand and began massaging his balls. 

He continued to lick around his entrance, taking pride in the way he was making his husband groan at his disposal. He didn't relinquish as he continued to fondle him, whilst kissing and licking his hole. He looked up at his husband who was red in the face, his breaths ragged, and smirked.

"You didn't say what part of me you wanted inside you" Aarons' eyes shot up to the roof as Robert moved back to his previous position, using his tongue as some kind of piston, moving it in and out of Aarons hole as he ate him out in earnest. 

Aaron couldn't help it as he let out a really loud moan, pleasure shooting through his entire body. It was like a triple sensation, his own hand on his cock, Roberts hands massaging his balls and his tongue massaging the inside of his hole, rubbing against his prostate. He knew it wouldn't be long before he was gonna shoot his load. But he didn't want to do it like this. 

"Rob stop" he moaned as he let go of his cock, using his elbows to sit upright. Robert sat up and smirked at him. "Please fuck me" he begged and Robert chuckled softly. 

"You asked for it" he stated, matter-of-factly, and grabbed the bottle of lube he'd tossed to the foot of the bed. Aaron spread his legs so Robert could move in between them, coating his fingers with the lube as he leaned down to kiss Aaron on the mouth. He reached between them, inserting one finger into Aarons hole, and it was already slightly loose from his tongue. 

Aaron groaned into Roberts kiss as he felt the other man's finger rub against the bundle of nerves inside him. 

"Right there" he moaned and Robert nodded as he moved back to kissing Aaron, their tongues massaging against each other's as he removed his finger, only to replace it with two instead. 

"Fuck" Aaron groaned as he clutched the sheets in his hands, taking pleasure from Roberts relentless fingers finding that sweet spot every time he pushed them in deeper. He kept twisting them around, massaging Aarons prostate, taking the time to make sure he was fully prepped for what was to come. He was still too tight so he quickly added a third finger, causing Aaron to groan into his mouth. 

He started kissing under his jaw, knowing Aaron's sweet spot was just behind his ear as he fucked him with his fingers. Aaron moaned in pleasure, moving his arms from the sheets so they were around Robert, grasping his back and pulling him closer.

"I'm ready" Aaron whispered into his ear and Robert nodded. He pushed himself up to find that bottle of lube again. While he reached to grab for it Aaron leaned forward and took his hard cock into his mouth causing Robert to moan from his expert tongue.

"Aaron" he groaned as he opened the lube. He pushed Aaron back onto the bed, slicking himself up, then moved Aarons legs so they were wrapped around his waist. Aaron waited as Robert maneuvered himself to Aarons entrance.

"I want you so bad" Aaron whispered seductively, biting his bottom lip as he tugged on his own shaft. This was the moment Robert loved the most; staring deeply into his lover's eyes as he pushed in. Aarons' eyes rolled into the back of his head as Robert pushed deeper and deeper. He felt every inch of him, every ridge, every vein, from the tip all the way to the base as it slid along his walls. 

There was no condom, no barrier, it was just them and it felt so fucking good as Robert bottomed out. 

"Fuck" Robert whispered with ragged breaths. He could feel the warmth of Aaron engulfing his cock. He just wanted to stay like that, feeling the closeness between them. He reached down to Aarons hole and felt where they were connected, his cock buried deep inside the younger man and it made him push forward, trying to get deeper and deeper. He rolled his hips around, enjoying the feeling of just being inside him.

Aaron groaned because he felt so full, Roberts cock stretching him out, and he just had to pull Robert closer, so he was flush against his chest. 

"I want you to fuck me so hard I won't be able to move tomorrow" Aaron whispered into his ear and if that wasn't encouragement enough then Robert didn't know what was. He started to pull out, only to thrust back into Aaron in one fowl swoop. He started to thrust harder and harder, gaining speed until he was fucking into Aaron at invigorating speeds.  
"You feel…. so….so… good" Robert said into the crook of Aarons' neck. 

"Rob…ert" Aaron groaned in ecstasy as he found himself sinking his nails into Roberts back. He matched each of his downward thrusts with a thrust of his own. It made Aaron feel like he was high on adrenaline because this is what they did best after all. 

They could argue, scream at each other, tear each other's hair out as much as they wanted but when it came down to it they always knew how to make up. Or on days like today, where they had hardly seen each other, they knew they could both make up for it in the evening. Their bodies just fit together right, and they knew each other to the point where they understood what pleased the other. 

They'd been together so long it was like they no longer needed a guide to tell them how each other's bodies worked. They just knew. Robert knew exactly where to thrust into Aaron just like Aaron knew exactly where to kiss Robert, along his clavicle, under his jaw, up behind his ear. 

"I love you, so fucking much" Robert swore as he rolled his hips, his thrusts continuing at an all-consuming rate. "I never want to stop fucking you" he whispered. He was holding onto Aarons' hands now above and on either side of his head.

"I never want you to take your cock out of me" Aaron groaned, rolling his hips up to meet Roberts. "Your cocks so good, so thick. It fills me up so well" he said seductively.  
Robert groaned as he continued to thrust into Aarons hole. Aaron could feel exactly where his cock kept hitting his prostate and it made him almost scream as they found an angle where Robert would continue to hit it every time he drove into him.

It felt so fucking good.

It felt too fucking good.

"Jesus Christ" Aaron swore as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He was in a state of disarray, unable to comprehend the amount of pleasure he was currently feeling in that moment. He didn't want it to stop. There was no way he was letting it stop.

"Fuck" Robert groaned as he felt like he was close to release.

"Slow down," Aaron said suddenly. Robert laughed

"What?" he said in an amused tone, albeit a little out of breath.

"Fuck me slowly" Aaron whispered, "Make love to me" Robert breathed heavily, feeling all the love he felt for the man he was inside of welling up in his chest. He did what he asked, settling down to a slower pace. In and out. In and out. They rocked until they found a rhythm where Robert was moving excruciatingly slow. Aaron wanted to hold off on his release. He wanted to feel Robert inside of him for much longer.

"Holy shit" Robert groaned as he buried his head into the crook of Aarons' neck. It was then that Aaron decided that he wanted to be on top so he rolled them over so that now he was straddling Robert. He decided to pick up the pace again as he started using Roberts cock as a piston, cranking the engine inside of him to make his hips rock harder and faster. 

He bent down to kiss Robert again as Aaron grinded down on Roberts cock, Robert forcing it deeper into Aaron with every push, every drive of his hips in an upward motion. 

"Fuck, fuck fuuuck" Aaron groaned. "I'm get…getting… close" he said with worn-out breath as he felt the heat pool in his stomach. Robert nodded and quickly sat up and rolled them over again. He fucked relentlessly, hard and fast, harder, faster. It was getting almost too much to bear and Aaron leaned forward to bite down on Roberts' shoulder. 

Robert groaned as he continued to feel his cock running along every inch of Aarons walls. He used his arms to push himself above Aaron, then dropped one hand to grip where their hips were joined, continuing to thrust. 

"Look at me," he said with ragged breath. Aaron looked up into his eyes and they held each other's gaze. "I want to be looking at you when I come" 

Aaron groaned, just the thought of it making him want to come all over his stomach.

"Come inside me Robert" he moans, "Come inside me"

"OK," Robert says, and Aaron barely hears him say it but it's enough to send him over the edge. He shoots his load between them, all over his stomach.

"Hol... holy shit!" Aaron cries as white hot come continues to shoot from his cock, rope after rope, as he groans in ecstasy. Robert continues to fuck him whilst Aaron rides out his orgasm and knows that Robert isn't too far off himself. 

It only takes a few more thrusts before Roberts' knees go weak and he's shooting his load deep inside of his husband.

"Fuck!", he cries out as he releases his creamy hot seed inside the man he loves. He falls flat onto Aarons' chest, feeling the remnants of Aarons climax underneath him which only makes shoot more of his load into Aaron. Aaron moans as he feels the hot liquid pleasure fill him up and all he can do is revel in the fact that he's just been fucked senseless.

"Fuck I love you," Aaron says softly, running his hands through Roberts' hair, as he lays, spent, on top of him, his cock still inside of him.

Roberts breathing heavily as he moves his head from the crook of Aarons' neck to kiss him on the forehead. 

"I love you too" he whispers as he rubs his nose softly against the other mans'.

Aaron reaches for where they are still connected, their breathing still heavy as they come down from the mind-blowing fuck they had just endured. 

Aaron groans as he feels so full, never wanting Robert to take his cock out of him. He grips Roberts arse, pulling him closer, trying to get his cock deeper.  
Robert groans, "You can't seriously be up for another round" he chuckles and Aaron laughs and shakes his head.

"No, just…just stay inside me for a bit. I wanna feel you" Robert chuckles, sending a shiver down Aarons' spine as he feels it vibrate through his body. Robert moves his lips to kiss Aarons chest and Aaron sighs in pleasure. 

"I love it when we don't use condoms," Aaron says softly, "I can feel all of you, your cock feels fucking amazing inside me. makes it ten times better" Robert smiles and moves up to kiss Aarons mouth.

"Same here. The way you feel around my naked cock. It gives me goosebumps even when I'm not inside you." Aaron grins and kisses Robert again. Robert looks down and see's where they're still connected, balls deep, his cock buried deep inside of Aaron. 

"And when you come in me," Aaron groans "Fuck, it feels so good. When we fuck in the morning I love it when I can still feel you inside me in the afternoon" Robert groans, because he knows where this is going. But he's so tired from his long day his eyelids are beginning to drop. Aaron can see this as well as he laughs a little.

"Okay, Mr. Sleepy head. Take your cock out of me and go to sleep" Robert laughs but leans up to kiss Aaron in an all-consuming kiss. He then reluctantly pulls his cock out of Aarons hole and they both moan due to the loss of contact. Aaron feels emptier now as he looks at Robert who's stares at him intently. 

"What?" Aaron asked quizzically. Robert sits up against the headboard and smirks. He pulls Aaron closer to him so that he's straddling his naked thighs and reaches around to feel his hole with his fingers. 

Aaron groans, "What are you doing?" he asks, his breathing getting heavy again due to Roberts fingers rimming him.

"I wanna feel my come inside you" he whispers and Aaron groans as he leans in so their foreheads are touching. Aaron can feel Roberts come slowly running down his thigh and waits patiently for Robert to put his fingers inside him.

Robert breathes heavily as he inserts a finger into Aaron's hole, instantly feeling the come he'd unloaded there just moments before. 

"Fuck," Aaron says breathlessly as Robert swirls his fingers around. 

"You're so loose," he says quietly.

"Because you have such a thick cock" Aaron whispers. Robert smirks then moves his finger from his lover's arse. He waves his finger in front of Aarons' mouth and Aaron sucks it, tasting his husband's salty liquid as he swallows it down.

"You taste so fucking good" Aaron whispers and Robert laughs as then swipes a finger along Aarons stomach which is still covered in his own come. He swallows it down himself and smirks as he looks into Aarons' eyes

"So do you." Aaron laughs as he moves in to kiss his husband again and they taste themselves on each other's tongues. 

"I love you" Aaron whispers as he leans his forehead against his husband's.

"I love you more" Robert whispers back. Aaron smirks as he kisses Roberts nose then quickly moves off his husband then the bed as he walks over to the bathroom. Robert smiles as he sinks back into the bed, waiting for Aaron to come back so they can hold each other and go to sleep. 

Aaron comes back a moment later, having cleaned the come from his stomach and climbs back into bed. He rolls onto his side as he feels Robert move in beside him, his back flush against his chest.

"Goodnight," Aaron says softly as he feels Robert move his arm around his waist and pulls him closer to his chest.

"See you in the morning" Robert whispers back. 

He doesn't know how long it takes before he falls asleep, all he knows is that after the long day he's had, he's out like a light, holding on tight to the one thing he loves most in the world.


End file.
